You Are More
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Problems with a case and Cal is reassuring Gillian that the past is the past. I'm not really sure where this came from. Oh yeah. A song ;  Thanks for reading.


A/N: Soo... I actually got this from a Christian song, but then I got an amazing idea from it. So I give all credit to God for allowing me to use such a beautiful song to make this ^.^ The song is You Are More by Tenth Avenue North... and this is the chorus:::

_**Don't you know who you are?**_  
_**You are more then the choices that you've made**_  
_**You are more then the sum of your past mistakes**_  
_**You are more then the problems you create**_  
_**You've been remade**_

You Are More

**She sat on the couch in his office.**

**He was making her come to see him. She needed to hear what people other then the family thought of her. It wasn't her fault. She blamed everything on herself. Well... that wasn't okay with him.**

**He walked up to her and took a seat beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body.**

**She began to cry. As much as she HATED to cry in front of him. In front of anybody. She needed to let it out. She needed to let him hold her while she fell apart. He would pick the pieces up and she trusted that he could.**

**"Listen." Cal finally whispered. He rubbed her back and sighed heavily. "This wasn't your fault, darling."**

**"How can you say that?" She asked. "This was totally my fault! I messed it all up! I missed that look. I missed it and then he murdered that little girl! Cal! It was ALL my fault! How come I mess everything up? I'm falling apart. I'm losing the science." She whispered, staring down at her hands. "I can't do anything right anymore."**

**He tightened his jaw and sighed heavily, "Gillian. You haven't done anything wrong."**

**"Did you know that I tried drugs when I was younger Cal? When I was a teenager I did drugs... I was a troublemaker. Because of my stupid dad. He messed everything up and now I'm taking on that horrible trait. I didn't try them Cal. I did them. For like... three years." She said with wide eyes.**

**He stared at her. Really? He didn't exactly believe that. Gillian wouldn't touch drugs. But he didn't know her when she was a teenager. When she had peer pressure pushing at her delicate walls. It must have all fell in. She couldn't hold anything up anymore. Drugs helped her. At least, that's what she thought. **

**"Cal... I got arrested and I did drugs and I drank... well... no I didn't drink." She whispered.**

**"Why not?" He asked curiously. That's what she would do, right? Yeah.**

**She had a pained looked and finally whispered, "My dad was a drinker. I wasn't going to follow in his footsteps." It felt good to get that off her chest.**

**Cal had always been curious as to why she wouldn't go over with drinking. There was one time that he really knew about. The one with the mine shaft. They had danced. He danced with a drunk Gillian. He smiled slightly. He had _sorta _danced with a drunk Gillian. He nodded and brushed a lock of hair from her beautiful face that was red and puffy with tears, "Gillian. Everyone makes mistakes."**

**"Cal! Stop justifying what I did wrong!" She insisted madly.**

**She didn't get mad with him. Not often. He was slightly taken aback by this. He cleared his throat and said, "Do you even know who you are?" He asked.**

**She looked up into his eyes and frowned, "What are you talking about? Yes. I do. I'm a wreck and I mess everything up. I can't have children. I can't even hold onto a child! Or a husband! Or my dad..." She whispered painfully. "I can't hold on to anything and I ruin everything. My past is like a memory stained in the back of my mind that continues to get in my way. I'm a problem. That's all. I've made the worst mistakes in the world and you shouldn't have to deal with me right now." She said, beginning to get off the couch.**

**He chuckled slightly at how much she _didn't _know. He had always thought that she knew everything. At least... so much more then him. But he was wrong. He had always been wrong. She knew everything and everyone... other then herself, "You are so much more then the decisions that you made in the past, Gill." He took her arms and pulled her back onto the couch, half in his lap.**

**She could hear the passion in his voice. That wasn't like him. Maybe she should be paying attention. She stared at him with sad eyes. **

**"You are more then what you have done and the problems that you made Gillian. You are MORE then this little mistake you made and don't you _dare _tell me that it's your fault that that little girl died." He said, staring down at her, "You are so important and you are a big part of this world and you need to learn to accept that."**

**She didn't believe it. She wasn't more than anything. She was broken and she wasn't any help anymore. She managed a smile though. She always managed a smile. It was never real. Was her smile ever real? She had learned how to make it look genuine. To make the wrinkles on her forhead and by her eyes. It was easy. She just needed to _really _want to hide the pain. She could manage. **

**He rubbed her back and kissed her forhead, "Gillian. You are important to all of us. That family trusted us. That's their own problem. They should have known that I can't be trusted. And if you didn't notice. I was right beside you the whole time and I didn't see anything differently." He said with a small smile, 'This is just as much my fault, if not more, then yours. I should have pointed out your flaw. But I didn't see it. Which is my own flaw." He stood up and pulled her up along with him.**

**She stumbled towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you Cal."**

**He smiled and swayed slowly with her, "You are so much more." He whispered.**

**She smiled and took his hand as they walked from his office.**

A/N: So... nothing really happened... I hoped it was still okay. It was just Cal reassuring her that her past is her past and she is a knew person. ^.^ Thanks for reading and please leave reviews.

*God Loves You*


End file.
